Undertale: Overtale
by A. F. Naturality
Summary: Frisk and the gang are getting used to living in the human world. When things start becoming a downfall, an evil begins to rise in their weakest moments. Which will prevail? Mercy... Or Genocide?
1. Living In The Human World

Chapter One: Living In The Human World

Frisk awoke with a start. She squinted her eyes at the beams of sunlight who greeted her with a warming smile. She rubbed her eyes and opened them a little more, examining the room around her. Where was she? She looked at the light tan-colored walls and the purple drapes that hung limply from the window frame. She got up from the violet themed bed she was lying on and looked inside the closet. Inside were various sweaters she wore, along with some odd items she didn't immediately recognize. Suddenly, it all came back to her. She remembered the fall from the mountain, the strange flower who turned out to be someone extremely friendly (in which whom she became very fond of), Toriel (who took amazing care of her within the short three hours she spent with her in the beginning), the two peculiar skeletons, the virtuous sea-guard, the robot named Mettaton (who sadly hadn't come with them) and his creator, Alphys, and, most of all, the king, Asgore (who tried to kill her, but apologized so it was okay).

Frisk grinned in delight as she bounded out of what she guessed was her room, since they hadn't been here that long, and looked down the hallway. A light brown, wooden staircase lay in front of her, wishing to be tread upon once more. Doors aligned the wall in an orderly fashion, but each were a different color. She turned away from the doors and walked along the carpeted hall to the stairs. As she carefully made her way to the first floor, a small sound was heard. Humming. Frisk peeked out to what she assumed was the living space. A fireplace was right across the window, a television set was hung up above the decorative heater, and clean, white sofas were set around a glass coffee table. The carpet was a lot softer than the one upstairs. Frisk cautiously stepped down and made her way towards the kitchen. She noticed a familiar figure at the stove, cooking breakfast with what seemed like fire magic. The figure turned and smiled.

"Good morning, my child," Toriel greeted. Frisk smiled in reply and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Toriel handed her a plate of fluffy pancakes along with butter and syrup. She kissed the young girl's forehead and went back to her cooking. Frisk applied the condiments to her meal. She put a piece in her mouth which seemed to melt like cotton candy.

"Mmm,~" she sounded in satisfactory. Toriel chuckled, not looking away from what she was doing. Soft footsteps sounded as someone came downstairs. Frisk turned around with a mouthful to see Sans. Sans yawned widely as he sat next to his human companion.

"You look sleepy," Frisk told him as soon as she swallowed her bite.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I guess you could say I'm dead tired."

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted from upstairs, causing Sans to chuckle. The taller of the two walked in with a glare towards his older brother. Toriel set their plates, and they returned the favor with "thank you's" in unison. As the time went by, one by one, everyone came downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning," Asgore yawned widely, "What's for breakfast?"

His optimistic mood, even when he was half-asleep, kept everyone happy.

"Heyo, everybody!" Undyne called out. She had her casual attire on, but her hair was wet like she had just showered. "Mmm, I smell pancakes!"

"Hi, Undyne!" Frisk greeted with a grin. Undyne chuckled and slid into the seat next to her.

"How'd you sleep?" Undyne asked. Frisk shrugged.

"Good," she replied. While everyone's plates were set, and Toriel sat with her own, there was a dull chatter of everyone's conversations filling the room. Frisk finished up and set her plate in the sink.

"Child, you may play in the backyard if you'd like," Toriel told her. Frisk smiled and rushed out to the luscious, green grass. She noticed a swing set and a trampoline on one side, then a pool on the other. It shocked her to find such a vast landscape, though it was fenced in. She got up onto the trampoline and jumped for awhile.

"Human! May I join you in your form of entertainment?" Papyrus asked, shutting the door behind him. Frisk giggled and nodded. Papyrus, though off balance at first, got on and jumped with her. It was very amusing to Frisk watching Papyrus become extremely wobbly and nearly falling down.

"Watch it there, Pap. You could get hurt, or even break a bone," Sans said, leaning on the door. Frisk giggled at Papyrus's agitated expression. Sans moved across the yard and sat on one of the swings nearby, merely observing his sibling and friend having fun.

"Hey, guys!" Undyne shouted, running to join up. She grabbed Frisk off the trampoline and spun her around just before giving her a noogie.

"Ah! Undyne!" Frisk laughed and squirmed out of her grasp. Undyne smirked and chased her around the yard. She eventually caught up and dunked her in the pool. Undyne cackled as Frisk glared at her, soaked.

"Ha, ha!" Undyne exclaimed, but suddenly started levitating, "Eh?!"

Sans chuckled, one blue eye glowing. He lifted her above the pool and then dropped her in.

"Sans!" Undyne scolded as she emerged from the clear liquid. Frisk giggled and splashed at her. "Really now?"

Undyne smirked as she went underwater. Frisk giggled and screamed as she looked around with a wide grin. Undyne burst through and dunked her.

"Undyne!" Toriel scolded. Undyne smiled sheepishly and helped Frisk back up. She was giggling as soon as she could breath.

"Now, you two shouldn't be in the pool with your clothes on," Toriel said with a glare, "Go in and get proper swimwear."

Undyne got out and help Frisk out of the pool. They went inside to change. Soon enough, when they came out, nearly everyone was having fun, either in the pool or on the trampoline. Of course, Sans had stayed in his spot on the swings. Undyne dove into the cool water and Frisk went in after her.

The evening was breezy and humid, making Frisk's drying hair all over the place. Outside, a stereo was blasting out music, and inside Papyrus was making spaghetti since Papyrus insisted he do it himself. After a while, Toriel went inside to make sure he hadn't set fire to anything yet. Frisk jumped on the trampoline by herself while nearly everyone else was in the pool.

"Up next is a new top hit, coming straight from the Underground!" announced a familiar voice on the stereo. Everyone looked at the electronic with widened eyes as the beginning beat started playing. Frisk grinned and got off, dancing to the rhythm. Undyne, who was relaxing on one of the sun bathing chairs, laughed and joined in. Toriel came out to everyone jamming to this song. She tilted her head, wondering why this one was so special. Frisk grabbed her hand and urged her to join. Toriel chuckled and swayed her hips with the music. When the song ended, everyone was giggling.

"Hope you enjoyed, my beauties!~" the voice said, then it went to a commercial about cars.

"At least he's famous up here and down there," Alphys grinned. She seemed fairly content about her creation.

"Spaghetti is ready!" Papyrus shouted out the window. The yummy aroma of pasta filled he air, causing most everyone to run inside. Papyrus grinned in triumph as everyone sat down, ready for food.

Frisk yawned as Toriel gently laid her onto the bed. She was exhausted from the day and wanted to get some rest. Toriel kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, my child," Toriel whispered with a gentle smile. She turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Frisk rolled around in the blankets, becoming a soft, purple caterpillar. She snuggled deeper into her cocoon and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Soon, she had fallen asleep.

Frisk awoke. She was surrounded by small, golden flowers. The area was dark, and she could only spot a barely visible doorway down the hall. She stood up and walked through it, entering a very similar room, yet this time there was only one flower on a light green patch of grass. Frisk tilted her head. She made her way toward the flower, but was suddenly transported to a golden hallway. Red stains led the way to another door. Though afraid, Frisk continued on. She was horrified at what she saw. The red stains had led her to a room full of her friend's decaying corpses. A raw, metallic smell hit her nose like a punch to the face.

Frisk jolted upward. A cold sweat glued the back of her shirt to her and some fell from her forehead. In a frightened panic, the blankets were skewed across the bed and onto the floor. She rubbed her eyes, and they darted around the room. Still the same room as the one she went to bed in. Moonlight streamed in like a silver river, making the violet carpet shine. Frisk got up and went out into the hallway. She made her way into Toriel's bedroom and curled up next to her. Toriel opened one eye and yawned.

"What is it my child?" she asked quietly.

"N-Nightmare," Frisk replied. Toriel sighed and hugged her close.

"Sleep, my child," she whispered. Frisk closed her eyes, feeling safe within Toriel's arms. Not long afterwards, she was back to sleep.

"Frisk, dear, wake up," Frisk heard Toriel's voice say. She yawned widely and opened her eyes. Toriel's friendly face came into view, making Frisk smile.

"Morning," she said and sat up.

"Waffles are downstairs," Toriel said, heading towards the doorway, "You're the second to last one up, by the way. Sans hasn't come downstairs yet."

Frisk watched as Toriel walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Frisk got up and slipped out and went to Sans's room. What seemed like fire was bursting through the crack under his door. Frisk knocked and waited. No answer. She knocked again, louder this time. She heard a soft groan and some inaudible speech. The door knob turned and the door opened. Sans yawned and looked at her. He chuckled softly and smiled.

"Morning, kid," he said.

"Morning!" Frisk said back and bounded down the stairs, leaving Sans to follow her. She sat at the table and ate her waffles. The front door opened and in stepped Asgore and Undyne.

"Got the stuff for movie night, Toriel!" Undyne exclaimed. They set down the shopping bags in the living room. Undyne ruffled Frisk's hair when she came in. "How you doing, kid?"

"Good," Frisk replied, giggling. Undyne laughed and sat down next to her, finally noticing the skeleton on the other side of the table.

"Woah, man. You look beat," Undyne told him.

"Really? I guess you could say I'm dead beet tired," he chuckled and held up a beet from his pocket.

"Where did you even get that?" Undyne asked. Sans shrugged.

"Supermarket," he began, "Of course these guys got way to into the music within the grape section. They sure were raisin the roof. They kept saying to one worker, 'Lettuce turnip the beet'. After a bit he agreed. I know this was a cheesy experience, but I sure felt grate afterwards."

Undyne's eye twitched and she looked like she was about to strangle him. Toriel looked as if she was about to cry laughing. The back door opened and Papyrus walked in.

"Shut him up before I do, Papyrus," Undyne said and stormed out, making Sans burst into laughter.

"Sans? What did you do to Undyne?" Papyrus asked.

"Nothing, Pap, I swear. Orange you going to ask her instead?" Sans asked. He had a huge grin on his face when Papyrus realized what was going on.

"Sans, no," Papyrus said and went back outside.

"Hey, Sans," Frisk said. He looked in her direction.

"What is it, kid?" he asked.

"Are you a turn signal? Because you keep giving puns left and right," she said. That's moment when he lost it and fell off his chair in laughter. Once he had finally regained his composure and sat back down, the phone began to ring.

"Sans, would you please get that for me?" Toriel asked. Sans sighed and got off his chair, then went to pick up the phone. Slowly, the excitement in his face faded to boredom. After he hung up, he sat back down.

"What was that?" Frisk asked.

"School nearby. You'll have to enroll soon," Sans replied. Frisk groaned, remembering how horrible it was at school. Not only was she bullied, she had no one to go to. Not even parents. They had left her on the steps of an orphanage.

"It'll be alright, my child," Toriel reassured, "I'm sure you'll have fun."

Frisk hoped she was right.


	2. Beginning School

Chapter Two; Beginning School

Frisk grabbed her back pack and headed out the door, a piece of toast in her mouth. It was nearly a week after the day of the phone call, and now it was her first day back to school. She wondered if anyone would recognize her. Especially...

Frisk shook her head vigorously. She would not have doubts about today. She had to stay determined! She grinned widely and ran down the sidewalk, waving goodbye to her family in the window. The school bus pulled up, the glass doors swinging open. The bus driver was in his mid-thirties. He looked tired. The bags under his eyes were a dark bluish-purple, making them nearly look bruised. Frisk gulped and stepped on. She looked back to see everyone happily waving goodbye. Sans gave her a big thumbs up. With a deep breath, she got on and sat down in a seat by herself. Looking out the window, everyone was still waving as the bus rolled by to its next stop.

Frisk hung her bag up in her locker, taking her stuff to her first class. She stepped inside the classroom, which was relatively small due to the lack of students (also the fact she was attending a private school). She sat down in one of the desks available. The few who were there quieted and stared briefly but soon went back to chattering. Her face flushed and she looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey," someone began behind her, the voice sounding like a deep growl, "you're in my seat."

Frisk turned around to see a taller boy standing there, his posse behind him. He had a sneer written across his lips and his eyes were daggers by default, the spiky brown-blonde hair seemed menacing enough, and broad shoulders blocked most of the fluorescent lights installed into the ceiling.

"S-Sorry," she stammered, getting up and moving. The boy sat down (or a more appropriate word, slammed) and set his supplies up. Minutes later, the teacher strode her way to her own desk. She was slim and petite, and her long brown hair fell in perfect curls across her shoulders.

"Good morning, class," she said, her voice sounding chipper and happy.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ryan," the class replied in monotoned unison.

"Today we have a new arrival," she grinned at the children staring at her, "Frisk... uh... Dreemurr, is it? Please come up."

Frisk gulped, her heart pounding against her eardrums. She stood next to Mrs. Ryan awkwardly, fists clamped tightly.

"Say hello," Mrs. Ryan said, smiling kindly at her new pupil. All Frisk did was wave shyly.

"Are you mute or something?" one of the students shouted. Everyone laughed along with him. Frisk's hope and mood dropped, bringing her head down with it. She quickly sat in her seat, avoiding eye contact. She sighed, trying to ignore the snickers around, and waited for the lesson to start.

"How was school today, my child?" Toriel asked Frisk as she walked into the house. Frisk didn't reply, she went upstairs without a word. "My child?"

Frisk set her book bag down and shut her door, locking it as well. She hugged a pillow and hid in her closet. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks. A knock came to the door.

"My child, please open this door," Toriel asked rather firmly. Frisk sniffled and refused to do so. The doorknob jiggled a bit more until Frisk heard a sigh. "Come downstairs when you're ready."

The defeat in Toriel's voice filled the young human with sorrow. She wiped her eyes and got up, unlocking the door. She opened it slightly, watching Toriel go downstairs. Frisk waited until she was out of sight to follow. Cautiously, she went downstairs. Most everyone was in the living room, a movie playing on the television screen. Papyrus looked over and caught sight of her.

"Human! Join us! And, tell us about your day!" he grinned. Toriel didn't say anything, she just watched Frisk. Frisk sat next to her skelepal and twiddled her thumbs. Tears sprang to her eyes as she recalled the school day. Papyrus looked at her with concern. "Human? Is everything okay?"

As if that sentence broke a wall in her tear ducts, Frisk began to cry– softly at first but growing louder. Toriel's head perked up and she came to her child's aid. Everyone looked at her with concern. Once her sobbing died down, she wiped her eyes and looked at her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it, kid?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded lightly and explain everything in a soft voice. Toriel hugged her and stroked her hair.

"My poor child," she began, "It's alright."

"Yes! You can do it! Papyrus believes in you!" Papyrus smiled encouragingly. Frisk let herself smile only a little. If school was horrible, at least she still had her family to count on.


	3. Someone Familiar

Chapter Three: Someone Familiar

A shrouded figure made its way into the castle. The hood fell off, due to the figure's large horns. With a technicolored palm, the figure unlocked a door, stepping in. It sat down on one of the beds, sighing. It looked into a mirror and smiled.

"It's still me," he told himself. Picking up an old sweater of his and placing it back in the wardrobe beside him, he got up and left the room.

"Asriel," Chara looked over at the person entering. Asriel sat next to her and sighed.

"It's getting lonely here..." he said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why so?"

"Mom and Dad left. So did many other monsters. The barrier is open, yet..." he trailed off. Chara pondered over this. She shook her head and stood up.

"Do you want to take over there, too?" Chara asked.

"Wh-What?" Asriel looked up at her, surprised by her question.

"Just think about it, Asriel! The ultimate power within my– our!– hands!" she grinned deviously. Asriel stared at her for a moment. Power didn't matter to him. Chara seemed to notice because she added, "You get to see your family, Asriel."

Asriel's ears perked up. He could see mom and dad...

"Okay," he told her, "I'll do it."


	4. Star(s) of The Show

Chapter Four: Star(s) of The Show

"Frisk! We have a visitor!" Toriel called out. Frisk rushed downstairs to see two robotics figures. The tall, pink one turned around and grinned. Frisk beamed back. It was her friend, Mettaton!

"Darling! So good to see you again," he said, hugging Frisk tightly. Frisk giggled.

"I thought you were still in the Underground!" Frisk said.

"I came up here to what the whole fuss was about! Also, Blooky over here wanted to come, too! Thank you again, Alphys, for making him a body, too," Mettaton said to his good friend. Alphys blushed sheepishly.

"N-No problem," she giggled. Frisk went over and gave Napstablook a hug.

"Hi, Naspsta!" she said.

"A-Ah! H-Hello…" he said and hugged back hesitantly. He gave everyone a slight nervous smile.

"Nyeh! Mettaton!" Papyrus exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Mettaton hugged back and nuzzled him lightly. They continued talking in the living room- Sans peeking out of the kitchen doorway at them.

"So, Napstablook, how do you like it up here?" Toriel asked, sitting at the island.

"I-It's fine. S-Sorta loud…" he said, moving his hair behind his ear sheepishly.

"Ah, yes. It does take some getting used to," Toriel chuckled.

"M-Metta was thinking of m-moving here, actually. H-He said it'd be a g-good experience for us," he explained.

"Oh! Undyne and I can help you two look for apartments!" Alphys offered.

"I heard my name," Undyne said, popping her head out, "What are we doing?"

"Th-That would be very nice of y-you guys," Napstablook smiled.

"Awesome! We'll start right away!" Alphys said and pulled Undyne along to look for apartments nice and roomy enough for the two cousins.

"Frisk, darling! What's this I hear about a _play_?" Mettaton called out, "And a musical, too!"

Frisk walked in, sighing. She had gotten a secondary role, but she was having a tough time getting her lines memorized and her homework done.

"Yeah… They all said every student had to be in it. I didn't think I'd have a big part," she said. Mettaton lit up.

"Is it the lead?" he asked eagerly. She shook her head.

"Secondary lead."

"That's still good!" Mettaton said, "Do you need any help with your lines? Vocal warm-ups? Anything?"

"Um… Y-Yeah, actually," she said, smiling.

"Great! I'll help you and attend every rehearsal!" he clapped his hands together happily. Frisk grinned, thanking him. She wondered what the teachers would think, though.

Frisk had her script and music sheets out in front of her. Mettaton was running a bit late because of Alphys showing him another apartment. He came in and rushed over to Frisk.

"Sorry I'm late, dear. Alphys just had to show me this apartment, and I think it's a keeper!" he explained, smiling, "Now, let's see what we have here."

He picked up one of the song booklets and read through it.

"My, my. A soprano, eh? Ah, I bet it's joyous to sing so high," he said softly- for he was an alto, "I'll have to talk to Alphys."

Frisk smiled and let him go through the others, including the script. He smiled and helped her out with memorization, giving her a few tips here and there. Some of the other kids nearby were glancing over and whispering. One of the kids walked up.

"Hey, monster kid, who's this? Your nanny?" he snickered. Frisk tried to hide in her music.

"Monster Kid? Why, no Frisk isn't Monster Kid! You haven't even met him, I'm guessing," Mettaton said to him, "And, I'm not her _nanny,_ I'm her friend. Now, would you kindly leave us be? We have memorizing to do."

The kid looked at Mettaton, slightly puzzled.

"W-Well, you're probably _gay_ with all the pink you're wearing," he said, crossing his arms.

"Hm? And what's wrong with the color? Or the fact I am indeed a homosexual? I prefer what I prefer," Mettaton said, crossing a leg over the other.

"U-Um…" the kid stammered, "N-Nerds!"

He rushed off back to his friends.

"What a peculiar human… Are the rest of them this way, too?" Mettaton asked Frisk, who was currently giggling, "What? What it something I said?"

"They were trying to make fun of us like they always do to me," Frisk explained, beaming, "But you kinda confused him to the point he retorted with something stupid."

"Oh. You're welcome?" Mettaton chuckled lightly. They continued to rehearse in peace.

Meanwhile, Alphys was showing Napstablook around the town they lived in.

"Humans up here h-have many stores and shops. Th-They're really cute, too! O-Oh! They have l-lots of anime up here as well!" she beamed. Napstablook looked around in awe and wonder. He liked the soft lights and plethora of colors. He noticed a couple holding hands walk by.

"H-Hey, Alphys… Mettaton and Papyrus a-always do those… "cutesy things". Why?" he asked.

"Oh! Because they're in l-love! Like Undyne and I!" she said.

"I-I'd like to be i-in love…" he said, "B-But who'd do things like that w-with someone like me…?"

"Awe, c-c'mon! I'll h-help you out!" Alphys encouraged.

"R-Really?" Napstablook asked, eyes widening at her.

"S-Sure! Anything for a friend!"

Later, Alphys had taken him to a cute cafe. The aroma of cookies and lattes filled their senses.

"Mmm,~" Alphys said and giggled, "Now, f-find someone who looks nice and talk to them!"

"O-Okay…" Napstablook said and looked around. The colors were soft browns, reds, and yellows. There was a cashier girl up front, her light blonde hair up in a ponytail. She wore a light brown maid outfit. He guessed it was her uniform. He turned his attention to the left side of the room. Though there were few people, a couple sat in a booth, both of them drinking coffees and chatting. A young woman sat afar in the corner, reading what seemed to be a mystery novel. He looked towards the right. A man with short, black hair and green eyes was sitting at a booth alone. He was checking his phone. Alphys noticed him staring and pushed him lightly.

"Go on!" she whispered. Napstablook blushed and walked over nervously. He sat down on the red cushioned seat. The man looked up, tilting his head in confusion.

"Hello?" he asked, "What do you need?"

"H-Hi, um… m-my name i-is N-Napstablook," he said, extremely nervous and ready to give up.

"My name is Neil," he said, setting his phone aside, "What brings you over here to, er… talk to me?"

"I-I thought y-you looked friendly," Napstablook explained, "I-I'm new here."

"Oh! A newbie, eh?" he smiled, "I'll be happy to show you around here."

Napstablook quickly accepted even though Alphys practically showed him everything.

Alphys grinned as she saw the two mingling.

"Hey," the cashier girl called out to her, "You need to pay to stay."

Alphys nodded and quickly ordered something small. She was just happy Napstablook was meeting new people.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! So, I'm back from a** **really long hiatus! Half the reason I sorta gave up on this was because of a really bad case of writers block and I left this fandom out of disgust and anger. This fandom has become cringe, but I adore the game still. That's why I'm going to continue this! I hope you guys enjoy this update and hopefully the fifth chapter will come out sooner than this one! ^^"**

 **P.S. - Please don't hate for my ships. I ship what I want to ship, okay? If you don't like YAOI (guy x guy) or Papyton/Nielstablook, please leave. Don't ruin it for those who appreciate these ships or my book. Okay? Thank you!**


	5. A Plan Begins to Form

Chapter Five: A Plan Begins to Form

"Now, Asriel- Asriel, pay attention!" Chara scolded. Her yelling brought Asriel out of his daze and he turned away from the window to look at her. She grumbled something under her breath before sighing and continuing.

"Anyway. Now, Asriel, you'll be attending this school. I've pinned down the town they should be in based on what I overheard at Mettaton's place," Chara explained, putting a finger on a red _X_ on the map she'd acquired. Asriel nodded.

"Then, you'll become friends with Frisk and her pals- if she has any," Chara snickered devilishly to Asriel's disliking, "Everyone will be so ecstatic for you to stay with them and how you're back. Since you won't be able to sneak into the Underground as usual, I have a setup that is sure to work."

Asriel watched as she took out notes. He felt awkward and wrong doing all this, but he kept in mind he'd see his parents again.

"While you're interacting and gaining trust, I'll be down here finding more ways to take over up there. Or-" she wrote a new note down, "I'll find information up there!"

She continued scribbling out notes and replacing them.

"Anyway, when everyone is asleep, you and I shall meet," she paused, examining the map, "Here."

She finally pointed to a spot near the main park.

"I'd find somewhere close to their home, but I'm afraid I don't know where that is. Besides, there's an entrance to the underground there, believe it or not," she beamed. Asriel just nodded again, looking over everything. Chara excused herself, grabbing her knife and rushing out of the room. She took that thing everywhere.

Asriel sighed, his eyes sad as he examined the perfectly laid out plan. He knew she wanted to hurt them, but just didn't exactly know why.

"I guess the tables have turned for us…" he said softly. He shook his head and set the papers he had in his grasp down. It was going to be tough keeping her trust after a while.


	6. The Beginning of a Downfall

Chapter Six: The Beginning of a Downfall

Frisk quickly got ready for school, grabbing her bag and racing downstairs. No one was awake yet, surprisingly. Frisk set her bag by the door, listening to the soft noises around her. It was odd being the only one awake. She made herself a bowl of cereal and ate quietly. Almost every sound she made was too loud- to hr at least. Creaking could be heard upstairs and down the stairs. Frisk looked up as Sans walked into the room.

"Morning, Sans," Frisk said.

"Mornin', kid. Where is everyone?" he asked.

"I don't know. Asleep?"

"Maybe."

We sat there quietly while I finished my breakfast. I put my dishes in the sink and went to walk into the living room, but Sans stopped me. One of his eyes were blue and a soft flame flickered in them. He seemed… concerned.

"Do you feel anything off today, Frisk?" he asked.

"U-Um… I-I don't know," she stammered. He examined her expression before sighing.

"Something's coming… I can feel it. Sorry for scaring you, kid," he apologized, the blue disappearing. He let her pass. Frisk had the feeling she'd seen him like this before, but shook it off. She checked the time and grabbed her bag.

"Bye, Sans!" she called out as she opened the door.

"Bye, kiddo," he smiled at her. She ran up to the bus as it was coming up and boarded.

Frisk walked into her classroom, binders and pencil bag in hand. She set her stuff down and sat in her seat.

"Hey, uh… girl!" someone called out. She looked over to this guy. Troy…? Tron…? Something like that. "You're, erm, friend is that tall, pink robot, right?"

"Um… yeah?" Frisk said.

"Tell him I said hi," the guy smiled.

"Oh, um… Okay!" she smiled back awkwardly.

"Frisk!" a familiar voice called out. Frisk spun around to see her old friend in the green and yellow sweater- Asriel!

"Asriel? Hi!" she gleamed and ran up to hug him. He quickly accepted the hug with a grin.

"How are you?"

"I should be asking you! I'm great!" Frisk was ecstatic.

"Alright, class. Let's calm down," the teacher said, having everyone go to their seats, "Today we have another new student. Asriel Dreemurr. Are you of any relation to Frisk?"

"She's my sister," Asriel said happily, "But, by adoption."

Some of the kids whispered.

"Ah! We have two actually," the teacher said, checking an email, "He shall be here soon. Frisk, dear, would you help him with his work for the school year? He seems to have… _no arms_?"

Suddenly, an orange and brown spiked monster rushes in.

"Hi, everyone! The name's Monster Kid!" he greeted. Frisk and Asriel beamed.

"So that's what the robot meant…" a kid whispered. Other kids giggled and tried getting Monster kid to sit with them, suddenly very friendly towards monsters. Monster Kid sat with Frisk and Asriel, ignoring them. Things were looking up for Frisk.

Chara growled deeply.

 _Monster Kid?! That wasn't in my plan! Oh, I'll have to work around this…_ she thought, scribbling out notes and writing some down. _No one_ was going to ruin her plan for world domination.

Later that day, Monster Kid had said he was staying with Alphys and Undyne once they moved to a new apartment.

"That's why they were packing?" Frisk asked.

"I guess so!" Monster Kid giggled.

"So, Asriel, where are you staying?" Frisk and Monster Kid turned towards him.

 _Remember what Chara said…_

"O-Oh, um… I actually have nowhere to go…" he said sheepishly.

"You could stay with me!" Frisk exclaimed, "Everyone- including Toriel and Asgore- will be super excited!"

"O-Okay!"

They all ate their lunches happily together, laughing and chatting.

After school, Monster Kid walked with Asriel and Frisk to the house. Frisk entered the house.

"Ah, hello, my ch-" Toriel stopped as soon as her eyes landed on Asriel, "Asriel…?"

"Hi, mom," he smiled, tears forming. He missed everyone so much.

"Oh, my sweet Asriel," she bent down and hugged him tightly. Frisk explained everything and she nodded, wiping away any stray tears. "We must have you see everyone!"

While Asriel and the others met up with everyone for a family reunion, Chara watched from the background.

"Heh heh heh," she snickered devilishly, "So the game beings.~"


	7. Suspicions Rise

Sans was awake before everyone else again. He went to Asriel's door and opened it ever so slightly. He watched the slow breathing from his chest as it rose and fell. Something was off about him and he knew it. He shut the door and went downstairs. Looking around, everything was a blue tint from the moonlight shining in. It was quiet- so quiet he could hear his heart thump. Y'know… if he even had a heart. He grabbed the doorknob to the backyard and threw the door open.

"There you-!" the person stopped in the middle of their sentence. Sans stared at the figure for a moment before it ran off. His eye was glowing.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked himself quietly, "And who were they waiting for?"

He felt unnerved for a moment. Something was _definitely_ going on. He went back Inside and sat down in the living room, thinking.

 _What am I going to do…?_

…

Later that day, Sans watched Frisk and Asriel get on the bus. He was eyeing Asriel for any hint of knowing that person. While everyone was out, he was helping Toriel around the house.

"Hey, uh… Tori?" he asked.

"Yes, Sans?" she stopped what she was doing and turned towards him.

"Do you know of anyone who'd be… waiting for someone around our house? Like, late at night?" Sans asked. Toriel seemed puzzled.

"I'm afraid not, Sans. Why? Did something happen?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Nah, just forget about it. Forget I asked," Sans said, going back to his contemplating awkwardly went back to work, feeling worried for her skeletal companion.

Meanwhile, Chara was spying on the trio as usual, gaining intel.

"A play…? How dumb is that…?" she asked herself quietly. She looked around before going back into the bush. The other day, she was almost caught by what seemed to be a police officer. If he did catch her, she'd be taken into the school or worse- taken into custody until she were to be _picked up_ by a _parent_. She shivered at the thought, disliking the idea of being discovered. She continued to spy until the final bell rang, covering her ears at the shrill screech of the cursed objects hanging up on the school walls. She crawled out of her hiding spot and watched the trio walk off.

"Miss, why are you crawling?" asked a grown man's voice behind her. She turned and looked up at the officer from yesterday, heart dropping. She put on her best asct.

"I-I was running too fast, sir and hurt my ankle… Crawling makes it hurt less," she said in her utmost innocent voice possible. The officer looked sympathetic.

"You poor girl… Stay right here, I'll go get some ice for you," he said and left quickly.

"Gullible human…" she snickered. She got up and rushed off cautiously, desperately trying not to get lost or caught. As she stealthily walked, she thought of the events from the night before. She let Asriel slide this _one time_ , but she needed him to do his part of the plan! She was lucky Sans didn't notice who she was. She groaned as she'd lost them. She traced her path back to the school and then to her hideout in the park. She'd wait until nightfall to wander the streets, trying to remember where Asriel was staying.

 **So sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had a little over half of this done a few months ago, but I lost the motivation to do it and I didn't know how to continue. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this so far, and I'll try updating soon!**


	8. Update

Hey guys, LonelyDP here. So, I've been working on this fanfiction for a year now, and I've gotten no creativity or drive to write more of this. I was hoping I could make something for the fandom and have it be really well written, but over time, I grew sick of the fandom. I still love the game, it's one of my favorite and one of the few that have made me cry, but I'm sad to announce the discontinuation of this fanfiction. If any of you wish to continue it, be my guest, but I'm pushing this off to the side.

I hope you all enjoy what's here and that anyone who decides to continue it has great luck. Hopefully they don't become discouraged and give up like I did. I will admit, I had fun writing this.

Anyway, goodbye everyone. I'll be working on my other fanfictions from now on.


End file.
